etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Pugilist
The Pugilist (Japanese name Cestus) is a class originating in Etrian Odyssey V. They are designed around melee attacks, like the Monks from EOIII, but have attacks that are either capable of bindings like the Dark Hunters, or possess powerful attacks that cost HP to use, like the Highlanders. Depending on how they are built, they are strong frontline offense classes and disablers. They have also answered the call to Maginia in Etrian Odyssey Nexus, and appear in that game as a frontline binding specialist. Legendary Names Barrage Brawler The Barrage Brawler not only disable their enemies by inflicting binds and paralysis, but are capable of dealing multiple hits in a single turn, and receive better bonuses to Luck and Agility to quickly disable their targets. *'Strengths:' Best source of a wide variety of binds for shutting down single enemies. Incredible damage output to a fully bound enemy. *'Weaknesses:' Poor crowd control capability. Focus on the entire binding skill tree is skill point intensive. Impact Brawler The Impact Brawler take the high-risk high-reward approach, deliberately reducing their HP to raise their damage output, and enjoy better HP, Strength, Vitality, and Wisdom growth. *'Strengths:' Phenomenal damage output that, with proper setup, can destroy even the toughest enemies in one shot. *'Weaknesses:' Intentionally lowering HP presents a very high risk of dying, despite bonuses to HP and defenses. Stat Progression (Nexus) Pugilists in Nexus have their own stat growth. As they now have their skill tree focused towards the Barrage Brawler specialty, their stats are specialized for better bind success rates. Pugilists have the best HP growth of all classes and great Strength and Luck, but also have terrible Intelligence and Wisdom. Skills Etrian Odyssey 5 Basic = |-| Barrage = |-| Impact = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Subclassing Subclasses for Pugilist *'Highlanders' have several HP-loss synergy skills that allows a Pugilist to relive their Impact Brawler role. Bloody Veil and Bloodlust are skills to look out for when using the Pugilist's HP-consuming skills, while Bloody Offense and Blood Fortune are great aggressive and supportive buffs to apply. Blood Fortune in particular works great with the Pugilist's own binding skills when the need to disable arises, while Bloody Offense constantly enables the Pugilist's Fighting Spirit passive as long as it's active. Phys ATK Up, Phys DEF Up, and HP Up are also available to improve the Pugilist's frontline performance, and shield access can add to their durability. *'War Magus' is chosen as a subclass for Pugilist not for their War Heal skills, as the Pugilists have some of the worst Wisdom growth among all classes. Instead, they are chosen for their passives. Rouse in particular gives the Pugilist a great Force regeneration, and if the party has sufficient ailment support, Vampire and Mind Drain provide HP and TP regeneration when wailing on a highly addled enemy. Epidemic can work wonders in synergy with the Pugilist's own Million Rush, letting them have extra chances at landing ailments, and the War Magus still has Phys ATK Up, Status DEF Up and HP Up to improve battle efficiency. *A Shogun subclass is primarily chosen for the use of Peerless Demon for the combo-oriented Pugilist. A level 5 Peerless Demon can lead to the 5th and further hits getting an impressive 35% damage boost, which is truly impressive when used on Lash Out or Resonance Blow. Avidya Sight also works for a situational 10% damage boost. A dual-wielding Pugilist can also use 5-Ring Sword to get 6-8 hits which combos nicely with their own Lash Out skill, and Second Sword mitigates the defense penalty for the loss of armor. Great Warrior also improves the draw rate to the front line, giving more opportunities to proc Cross Counter. *'Farmers' make for a good Pugilist subclass for one reason: Harvest Festival. A Pugilist mainly focuses their efforts onto binding the enemy, and once an enemy is bound, Harvest Festival is used to move in for the kill regardless of what the Pugilist is wielding. Strange Seeds lets a Pugilist spread binds to multiple targets or functions as a safer alternative to Clinch without putting the Pugilist at risk. Earth's Bounty and Gather-healing skills are great for exploration, and Fearless can give good TP regeneration support. *'Nightseekers' are taken for more damage to ailing enemies with Proficiency and Foul Mastery. Follow Trace also works especially well on an enemy with an ailment, which can lead to improved binding chances off a single One-Two Punch or an 8-hit combo with Leading Blow on a fully bound and ailing enemy. Blade Flurry synergizes with Million Rush to deliver up to 8 hits with a single normal attack from a dual-wielding Pugilist, which can build up to a very good Lash Out next turn. *'Arcanists' give the Pugilist more binding success. TP Return does stack with the Pugilist's own Adrenaline skill, and Status ATK Up will further improve their bind infliction rate. Warding Mist is also a good passive to pick up to defend the frontline from disables, and Bracing Walk and Tame Ground handle general exploration maintenance. Pugilist as Subclass The main draw for a Pugilist subclass is their Status ATK Up and Meditation. The latter skill offers one of the best bonuses to infliction rates which is great for disable-reliant classes. Adrenaline also supplies some TP restoration on infliction of an ailment or bind. *'Highlanders' mainly go after the Pugilist's own Fighting Spirit which works well with a majority of their HP-loss skills and effects. The boost is not immediate, but can deliver great results with careful manipulation. *A bind-focused Gunner takes the Pugilist subclass for access to Status ATK Up and Meditation to improve the rate of their Snipes. Adrenaline helps to replenish TP when the binds land. Raging Billows is also a great damage passive, giving up to a 50% damage bonus on a fully disabled enemy. HP Up can mitigate their frailty. *'Nightseekers' take the Pugilist subclass not just for Meditation, but also for Raging Billows. With sufficient bind support on top of the Nightseeker's own ailments, they can inflict a colossal amount of damage on a fully disabled target. Million Rush dovetails well into their own Blade Flurry to deliver up to 8 hits with a single normal attack, which is great for triggering Links. Trailer Gallery Cestus01 c01.png|Male Portrait 1 cestus02_c01.png|Female Portrait 1 cestus03_c01.png|Male Portrait 2 cestus04_c01.png|Female Portrait 2 Trivia * A skill from the Impact Brawler line, "Titan Killer", works and is named similarly to the class skill of Arbalist, "Giant Killer" from Etrian Odyssey III. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Category:Etrian Odyssey V Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes